Name Calling
by Talks to the Moon
Summary: OK... I am SO SORRY for taking this, my first fic, down, for any and all who enjoyed it. It has been unchanged, I was just really depressed and took off all my stories, so now, as I'm feeling better, they're going back. Thank you for bearing with me, no


A/N: This has been slightly revised, but anyone who likes KKJ and hasn't read it, I would love to hear from you--- if your OK after the mega- syrup overdose! Yay sugary goodness.  
  
Yeah, I know that it's a funky title. but that's OK. This is my first KKJ fic, but I love the series, so see what you think-ne? Comments appreciated, criticism taken, so long as they have founding. just be somewhat nice, onegai? ^_^*  
  
Disclaimer: Talks to the Moon could not even dream of creating a beautiful manga such as Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, by Ms. Arina Tanemura. This story's characters are her original creation and I'm just using them for, I hope, entertainment purposes. I just like to draw and write, using her characters (especially Chiaki ^_^*)  
  
Name Calling  
  
Chiaki gently laid Maron down then dropped -slightly less gracefully- back onto the bed, still shaking from the experiences of the past two hours.  
  
Their lovemaking was incredible--- dispite the fact they had waited till they were properly married after the first time.. Chiaki smiled in memory of his fierce protectivness; if anything, now that they were husband and wife, he was even more jealous of her then before. Just thinking of Maron made his heart melt and his groin harden  
  
"This is going to be hard," he thought aloud, "I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to do anything but make love to you.." Laughing, but as quietly as possible--- Maron was still coming down from her high and he wanted her to be as pleasured as he could--- Chiaki watched his love tenderly. But in spite of his consideration, Marron's God-given resilience kicked in and she returned to earth, smiling almost shyly as she became aware of her new husband watching her.  
  
"I love you," Maron said, scooting over a bit and pressing her face into Chiaki's well-built muscular frame. With her sharp scenes, She breathed in the scents, something indefinably Chiaki, herself, and them. She blushed, still not really used to the idea of them as a married couple at all, let alone a married couple who were on their honeymoon and not only in love, but lust with one another. She was glad he didn't see.  
  
Chiaki was a bit concerned but Maron's silence. True, it was better than heaven to just lay there, after making love three times, with the woman he had held cherished for more than one lifetime (though he didn't know it: God had made sure that Adam, no matter what form he took on later, would always look after his precious Eve.) The aftermath was definitely just as good as the passionate storm itself. But he just wished she would tell him why she was blushing, hoping that she didn't feel uncomfortable, or sore, or worse..  
  
"Maron, koi, are you all right? You aren't upset, are you?" Chiaki asked, stroking her ruffled hair slightly tentatively. Maybe they should have gone more slowly, or waited some before doing so much right after marriage..  
  
"I'm fine, my koishii shujin," Maron said warmly as she gazed into her new husband's worried blue eyes. 'Shujin.' She tried the term out again; husband--- how she was amazed every time she heard it from her own lips. Miyako had told her it took getting used to, but she already loved everything that had happened between them as man and wife. Maron reminded herself to thank Miyako for all her love and support of the two of them being together.but she had already been married to Minazuki- kun for over a year.. Maron sighed contentedly and curled closer to Chiaki, reveling in the feeling of having someone to always be next to her. She would never have to be alone or afraid when he was near.  
  
Chiaki relaxed as he felt his beloved Maron snuggle up to him. He laughed at himself mentally--- there would always be a part of him that was afraid of hurting her again. But he would be damned if he let anything, including himself if it came to it, interfere with Maron's happiness. Almost as if she were comforting him from his worries, Maron gently, absently stroked her hands over his upper chest and shoulders, unconsciously soothing away her husband's fears. The couple sighed as one.  
  
After preparing to go to sleep for the night, the Maron returned to their little nest in the covers.  
  
"I love you, my Chestnut," Chiaki said upon her return, pulling her warmly to his chest and kissing her. Maron giggle warmly while he ran his fingers through her hair, snuggling closer against his warm body, if that was possible. Maron felt so safe in her husband's arms.. secure and sleepy. She interlaced her fingers with one of his big hands; his other had splayed against her rib cage in a covetous position.  
  
"What?" Chiaki teased sleepily, "isn't a guy allowed to call his wife by some term of affection once and a while?"  
  
"Hmm," Maron smiled as she drifted of. "I love you too, Chiaki.. Thief of my heart."  
  
~Owari~  
  
A/N: (Another one.) OK, I know that it was very sappy and fluffy, but I just thought that there should be something cute, sweet, and not overly dramatic for this couple--- they go through a lot with one another. it's just my idea, like it or leave it. Oh, and about the mention of a wedding night, it may just be me, but I think that these two could never get enough of each other (especially Chiaki. he's been all over Maron for a long time! ^_^*) Thanks to who ever it was who let me know I was making an ass out of myself with the wrong word--- for those of you who haven't guessed yet, Shujin mean husband and I had something stupid down instead. Oh well; thank you again for reminding me why I should do more Japanese studying @_@ OK, so it wasn't great, well, I just thought it should be posted at some point--- they deserve some fluff! Thanks for reading!  
  
~ Talks to the Moon ^_^* 


End file.
